1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control technology for an audio signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric devices capable of being remotely controlled using a remote-controller or the like, have been designed to conduct a variety of control functions corresponding to commands generated from the remote-controller handled by a user. In the meantime, one example of the above-mentioned electric devices has been described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-152352, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-152352 has disclosed an electric device that detects propagation intensity of signals generated from wireless communication equipment without using a remote-controller such that the electric device conducts control functions according to predetermined control items.
However, most amplifiers for amplifying audio signals for use in an amplifying device or a speaker device, or the like generally consume a large amount of power. When such amplifiers are not in use, it is preferable that power is not supplied to them. In contrast, when the amplifier begins to be powered on or is then powered off, there is a need for a user to send a command to the speaker device using a remote-controller.
Also, in order to generate reproduction sound played in a portable audio player or the like from the speaker device, the portable audio player should be connected to the speaker device, and the user should command the speaker device to power on. Therefore, if the user desires to listen to the reproduction sound through another speaker device installed at another place, the speaker device (i.e., an old speaker device) connected to the portable audio player must be replaced with another speaker device (i.e., a new speaker device) by the user, and the user must command the old speaker device to power off while simultaneously commanding the new speaker device to power on, resulting in occurrence of unnecessary time in operation.